Le fantasme de Coralie
by MaitrePhoenix
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de la fanfiction la plus illisible de l'univers ? Je me suis lancée le défi de la passer sous ma plume. Et ça va chier..!


**Coucou !**

 **Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié ! Voilà de quoi réparer mon erreur !**  
 **Certains d'entre vous sont sûrement tomber sur la maaaagnifique et bizarrement culte fanfiction sur Justin Bieber. Oui, oui, celle avec plein de fautes ! (et que je soupçonne d'être un fake). Et bien, un jour je m'emmerdais donc je l'ai reprise à ma sauce. Qu'on soit clair tout de suite, je ne suis pas fan de ce jeune homme et je n'ai jamais écouté ses chansons, c'était juste pour m'entraîner à écrire. C'est comme si j'étais un chirurgien et que j'avais fait un ravalement de façade à un client. Sauf que je suis écrivain et que c'est un texte. Voilà !**

 **En ce qui concerne le titre, j'ai trouvé une coquille dans le texte original: la protagoniste s'appelle "Cassy" et le texte est narratif, pourtant elle s'est appelée "Coralie" pendant une ligne. J'imagine donc que l'auteure de ce chef d'œuvre s'appelle Coralie et qu'elle a écrit la vie idéale qu'elle pourrait passer avec son idole. Ce n'est que pure spéculation, je n'ai aucune preuve.**

 **Au départ, ce devait être une co-écriture parce que vous connaissez mon talent légendaire pour écrire des scènes de fesses. (pour ceux qui était au fond la dernière fois, je n'en ai aucun), mais l'écrivain que j'aurais voulu n'avait pas le temps. Donc, à la place du touche-pipi vous aurez deux fabuleux crochets avec "Fesses" écrit dedans. ^^ Si jamais l'un de vous est chaud pour décrire les scènes zizi-cucul, je prends ! Ca rendra bien mieux !**

 **Je vous mets le texte original d'abord et le mien ensuite.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

il et 10h30 je vien de  
me lever et je ves voir  
justin pour lui dire bjr

Cassy : hey justin sava =)

Justin : bah oui et toi

Cassy : impec

Justin : aller assi toi a coter je ves pas te bouffer

Cassy : ^^ bon d'acc

il commenca a carresser entre mes jambe  
a part aman sa lui faiser de l'effet il bander

Cassy : justin (jai pas fini ma phrase et il m'embrassa)

Justin : aller bébé laisse toi faire

Cassy : mes justin je peut pas

Justin : aller sa va aller tout seul (l'embrassen)

Cassy : d'accor justin (l'embrassent longoureusement)

Justin : aller vien la (d'eshabillant coralie)

on se deshabilla et et on se  
retrouva en sous vetement

Justin : vien la bébé

il m'enleva mon soutif  
et ma culote il baissa son  
boxer il m'allonga sur le canaper  
m'ecarta les jambe et il entra sa  
bite en moi il faiser des va et vien  
je pensser pas que sa me donnerai  
autant de plaisir =)

Cassy : hann oui justin vasi plus vite hannnnnn

Justin : han oui bébé je ves plus vite tk't (il s'abbessa et me lécha)

Cassy : hen justin oui oui oui haaaaaan vasi plus fort aller ouiiiiiii

il se remeta sur moi il  
m'ejacula dans la chatte  
(avec un preservatif)  
de se coup je me lava me  
r'habilla et me coiffa  
et alla faire un tour dehor

Bam : hay cassy sava

Cassy : hay bam

Bam : tu ma manquer ma belle

Cassy : toi aussi tu ses meilleur ami

Bam : et justin il va bien

Cassy : oué =) je peut te confier un truc

Bam : oui

Cassy : j'ai coucher avec mon propre demi-frére

Bam : hen :o et tu va le dire a ta belle mére ?

Cassy : non tes fou

je continua a discuter avec bam  
et apré je rentra chez moi

Justin : tu faiser koi

Cassy : je discuter avec un ami

Justin : a ok tu ses que j'ai envie de toi

Cassy : non justin stop

Justin : ok

Pattie : justin ecoute

Justin : oui maman

Pattie : tu doit partire pour tes 2 mois de tourner

Justin : a oui mon je prépare mes affaire et ji ves

il prépara ses affaire et parta pour  
2 mois et moi je me retrouva seul

elipse de 2 mois

justin arriva a la maison aprés 2 mois  
d'absence il monta me voir

Cassy : hey justin tu ma trop manquer

Justin : toi aussi mon coeur

Cassy : justin je t'aime

Justin : moi aussi tkt notre relation ne se sora pas

j'alla dans mon bain et  
le get fort de la douche  
m'exiter je le meta contre  
mon clito j'aimer cela justin arriva  
dans la salle de bain en caleçon  
il me disa

Justin : tu veut que je t'aide

Cassy : oui stp j'ai envie de toi

il retira son caleçon et se colla a  
a moi il enfonca sa bite dans ma  
chatte hum ses la premiére fois  
que je prend du plaisir avec mon  
demi frére hen je l'aime

Cassy : hen justin continue oui heeeeeen

la mére de justin arriva  
dans la salle de bain au  
moment ou il ejacula en moi

Pattie : CASSY JUSTIN MES QUESQUE VOUS FAITE !

Justin : maman desoler =(

Cassy : je peut tout t'expliquer pattie

Pattie : JE VEUT RIEN SAVOIR JE TE RENVOI CHEZ TOI DEMAIN

Justin : fodra me passer sur le corp

Cassy : SES PAS PCK JSUI SA DEMI SOEUR QUE JE PEUT PAS COUCHER AVEC LUI

Pattie : HO SI QUAND JE VES DIRE SA A JEREMY IL VA CRIER

Cassy : je m'en fou (embrassent justin)

Justin : laisse la maman

Pattie : SORT D'ICI TRAINER

Cassy : d'accord je me casse tkt bébé on se revéra

Justin : oui je t'aime

Cassy : a+ (l'embrassent)

* * *

Quelque part dans la ville de Stratford, au Canada, une chambre rose bonbon décorée de posters en tout genre était baignée du soleil de fin Février depuis quelques heures. L'occupante, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Plongée dans ses songes, elle avait choisi d'ignorer le chants des oiseaux, au profit d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Le week-end était sacré pour cette jeune adolescente de seize ans.  
Mais l'alarme qu'elle avait programmé la veille vint gâcher ce beau tableau, toute apaisante et légère que fût sa musique. 10h30. Cassy sortit un bras de sous la couverture et partit à la recherche périlleuse de son téléphone portable, tâtant tous les recoins de sa table de nuit. Le trouvant enfin, elle ne l'éteignit pas tout de suite, préférant le prendre avec elle dans son cocon pour profiter au maximum de la chanson avant qu'elle ne se coupe. Les yeux fermés.  
10h35, Cassy se redressa finalement dans son lit, s'étira, faisant grincer le bois du sommier et se leva après avoir enfilé ses chaussons. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir lui indiqua qu'elle allait encore devoir batailler avec ses cheveux sauvages. Sortant de sa chambre, elle descendit les escaliers après avoir soupiré parce que son demi-frère avait laissé traîner ses baskets au milieu des marches. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs élégamment affalé dans le canapé à zapper, passant d'une émission à une autre, sans en porter grand intérêt. N'ayant pas remarqué la présence de sa demi-sœur, elle se manifesta :  
\- « Hey Justin, ça va ? »  
Il sursauta, semblant avoir été tiré de pensées profondes, et tourna la tête vers elle, abandonnant le talk show qui se déroulait à l'écran :  
\- « Bah oui et toi ? »  
\- « Impec' ! Je vais manger. »  
Alors qu'elle tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Justin retourna dans les nuages qu'il venait de quitter en posant un regard vague sur les jambes de Cassy. A court de pyjama propre, elle avait dû dormir avec un short rose en polaire et un sweat-shirt qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Sweat-shirt trop large qui s'arrêtait à la limite du short et laissait voir la totalité de ses jambes. Nues. Les pensées de Justin prirent une tournure incestueuse.  
\- « Assieds-toi à côté de moi, je vais pas te bouffer. Tu déjeuneras plus tard. » la héla-t'il.  
Le pain et la confiture attendraient. Frissonnant, Cassy avait très envie de se blottir contre un corps chaud et de regarder Desperate Housewives. Faisant demi-tour, elle s'assit dans le canapé et se colla à son frère. Son bonheur aurait été total si elle avait pu ramener un bol de chocolat de la cuisine, ce breuvage brûlant dont le fumet lui était si agréable.  
Justin avait accepté de zapper sur le programme convoité de sa sœur. Il se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait probablement vu cet épisode un millier de fois et qu'elle serait certainement capable de citer les dialogues par cœur. Il n'avait pas envie qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate et, pour ce qu'il voulait lui faire, il serait de bonne augure qu'elle soit de la meilleure humeur possible.  
Nonchalamment, le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'une des cuisses de Cassy qui, entièrement plongée dans sa série, ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit l'entre-jambe que la jeune fille fut tirée de la contemplation de l'écran et s'intéressa à l'énergumène qui agissait à ses côtés.  
\- « Euh... Justin.. ? »  
Sa bouche fut obstruée par la langue de ce dernier et la fin de sa phrase mourût au milieu des bruits de succion. Pendant qu'à la télévision, Brandon et Sandy se disputaient la garde de leur enfant Brandy, Cassy tentait vainement de repousser les gestes de son frère alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient sur les siennes.  
\- « Allez Bébé, laisse-toi faire.. ! »  
\- « Mais Justin, je peux pas. »  
Barrière mentale. Cassy avait été adoptée par Jérémy, le père de Justin, peu après son divorce. Biologiquement, elle n'avait aucun lien avec le jeune homme et, tous deux, pouvaient à loisir s'adonner au plaisir de la chair si l'envie les animait. Mais l'éducation que chacun des parents leur avait inculqué avait construit une barrière mentale. Uniquement dans l'esprit de Cassy, visiblement.  
\- « Allez, ça va aller tout seul.. ! » fit-il encore, remuant ses doigts au même endroit.  
Ce n'était pas sa première fois. Malgré son jeune âge, Cassy avait déjà une belle expérience derrière elle ! Elle avait découvert les plaisirs du sexe deux ans auparavant, suite à une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée. De cette soirée, elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose mis à part ces quinze minutes de bonheur où elle se rappelait précisément de la délicieuse douleur du déchirement de sa virginité *****. Et depuis, elle avait enchaîné les garçons d'un soir. Techniquement, son éducation aurait voulu qu'elle ne fît rien avec son propre frère. Même adoptif. Mais, en pratique, c'est une adolescente de seize ans qui aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses, qui avait l'esprit de contradiction et « Braver les interdits » en Premier Commandement de sa religion.  
\- « D'accord, Justin. » chuchota t'elle, faisant pénétrer à son tour sa langue dans l'antre humide du jeune homme.  
Ce dernier n'avait nul besoin du consentement de la jeune fille et avait déjà en tête de l'allonger sur le canapé et de la déshabiller. _[Scène de fesses]_

Devant le miroir de sa chambre, Cassy bataillait pour que ses cheveux ressemble à quelque chose. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami, elle avait hâte de le retrouver mais voulait être présentable. Bam était quelqu'un de très pointilleux sur l'apparence et ne choisissait ses amis que selon ce critère. La jeune fille ne pouvait être qu'en accord avec ce comportement, sous peine de perdre son amitié. Et il en était hors-de-question. Non pas qu'il était un garçon intéressant à côtoyer, mais être amie avec lui faisait grimper sa côte de popularité. En plus de ça, elle était la sœur de l'adulé Justin Bieber. Cassy aimait toute l'attention qu'on lui portait à l'école de par ces deux faits. Elle adorait ça.  
S'asseyant sur le banc du parc où ils devaient se retrouver, Cassy passa une dernière fois sa tenue en revue : une paire de collants noirs opaques que recouvraient partiellement des cuissardes de la même couleur et surmontés par une large jupe crème. Un pull à col roulé sombre venait habiller son buste. Ses longs cheveux bruns chevauchaient ses épaules, en un beau brushing, par-dessus un blouson d'aviateur. Parfaite, elle était parfaite. Et elle le savait. Bam n'y trouverait rien à redire.  
Comme selon ses impressions, Bam n'y trouva rien à redire. Il se permit même un signe d'approbation quand il vint la saluer. Ses signes d'approbation étaient rares, ils ne les réservaient qu'à de grandes occasions. Il avait bien fait d'être ami avec cette fille. De par sa fraternité avec le célèbre Justin Bieber, elle avait droit à certains privilèges et faire parti de son entourage n'avait que des avantages. Qui plus est, le sens de la mode à l'état pur coulait dans les veines de cette fille. Elle était quelqu'un avec qui il _fallait_ être vu. Un bon parti.  
Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Cassy confia à Bam le scoop qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une vingtaine de minutes :  
\- « J'ai couché avec mon propre demi-frère ! »  
La nouvelle s'immisça dans l'esprit du jeune homme comme un cheveu atterrit dans la soupe. _Elle a fait quoi ?! Si ça s'ébruite, l'école va lui tomber dessus !_  
\- « Et... tu vas le dire à ta belle-mère ? Lui demanda t'il tout en pensant qu'il devrait commencer à prendre ses distances avec elle, pendant qu'il en est encore temps.  
\- « Non, t'es fou ! »  
« _C'est toujours ça de gagné... »_ pensa t'il en affichant une mine ravie pour elle.  
La conversation continua avec quelques tensions dans l'air, bien que Cassy ne les sentit pas, trop occupée à simuler de l'intérêt pour ce que racontait son « meilleur » ami.  
Rentrant chez elle, la lumière orangée du coucher de soleil affichant son ombre sur le mur de l'entrée, Cassy découvrit plusieurs valises dans la pièce et dû en enjamber certaines pour ne pas tomber sur les autres. Son frère partait en tournée dès l'aube, le lendemain, et la laissait seule pendant deux longs mois, l'obligeant à retourner dans son propre foyer, chez son père. C'était la dernière nuit qu'elle passait chez Pattie, la mère de Justin. C'était pendant ces périodes, qu'égoïstement, elle donnerait tout pour être à la place des fans de ce dernier. Immergée dans un bain de foule et écouter la voix angélique de son frère pendant plus de deux heures. Le rêve à l'état pur.  
\- « Tu faisais quoi ? » demanda Justin en posant un ultime bagage dans l'entrée, bloquant encore l'accès à Cassy.  
\- « J'avais rendez-vous avec Bam. » répondit-elle en enjambant la valise avec l'aide de son frère.  
Sans qu'elle s'y attendît, il l'attira violemment à elle et murmura contre ses lèvres :  
\- « J'ai envie de toi, tu sais.. ? »  
La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte et prit ses distances en essayant de ne pas trébucher à cause des nombreux sacs.  
\- « Non, Justin. Ce matin c'était marrant, mais on arrête maintenant. »  
Elle avait une valise à préparer elle aussi.  
7h00, le lendemain. La fratrie Bieber était dehors, chargeant la voiture qui emmenait Cassy chez son père et Justin à l'aéroport. Les deux adolescents se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte de Jérémy avant d'être séparés pour deux mois. L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, la jeune fille regarda la voiture partir, faisant un dernier signe à son frère, et fila se recoucher dans sa vraie chambre. Celle-là était bleue et parsemée de posters représentant la concurrence.  
Chaque jour, après l'école, elle suivait l'actualité de Justin sur Internet. Ses dates, ses sorties, le nombres de fans présents à ses concerts, … Tout l'intéressait à ce sujet. Au soixantième jour, elle ne tenait plus en place et reçu plusieurs avertissements de ses professeurs. _Enfin_ elle allait le revoir ! Après deux mois d'attente ! Pas qu'elle s'était ennuyée chez son père, c'était même plutôt agréable, mais elle détestait que Justin soit loin d'elle.  
La fin des cours venue, elle quitta la demeure de Jérémy et se rendit chez Pattie, y allant à pieds, profitant de ce temps clément que lui offrait ce début de mois de Mai, sa valise roulant fidèlement derrière elle. Arrivée à bon port, la mère de Justin, semblant se trouver au milieu d'une conversation téléphonique endiablée, lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de rentrer et de s'installer.  
Cassy monta directement dans sa chambre rose et posa sa valise sur le lit, sans grâce. Le bagage fit un rebond sur le matelas avant de se stabiliser, créant des cratères sur la couverture violette. Elle rangerait ses affaires plus tard, pour l'heure il était urgent qu'elle se lavât, sa journée de cours sous la chaleur du soleil ayant laissé sa marque. Se déshabillant en hâte et sans prestance, la jeune fille fila dans sa salle-de-bain personnelle, attenante à sa chambre, et y fit couler un bain chaud. Une autre envie que celle de se laver commença à se faire ressentir dans son bas-ventre, comme une douce chaleur qui se propage lentement dans chacun des nerfs.  
Le bain prêt, Cassy s'y glissa et se mis à l'ouvrage, enclenchant et augmentant la puissance du pommeau de douche, la jambe gauche par-dessus le bord de la baignoire, ses doigts participant à l'aventure.  
\- « Tu veux que je t'aide ? »  
De surprise, la jeune fille arrêta son activité et se tourna, rouge de honte, vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée et vit son frère, fraîchement revenu de tournée, les marques du voyage clairement visibles sous ses yeux chocolats. Contente de le retrouver, Cassy lui offrit un grand sourire, malgré la gêne d'avoir été surprise dans une telle situation. Justin se rapprocha, enlevant son t-shirt et déboutonnant son jean, faisant exprès de frôler la jambe de sa sœur. Sous l'eau, les lèvres de cette dernière pulsaient sous le manque d'attention.  
\- « T'as pas répondu à ma question... » reprit-il d'une voix rauque et pleine de promesses « Tu veux que je t'aide.. ? »  
 _[Scène de Q]_

Venant de finir une prise de tête téléphonique contre son supérieur, Pattie monta l'escalier pour saluer son fils, qu'elle avait vu rentrer, mais qui lui avait fait une simple bise, voyant qu'elle était occupée. Attirée par la voix de Cassy, elle entra dans la chambre de cette dernière, dont la porte était ouverte. Personne. C'est un cri de jouissance qui attira la génitrice dans la salle-de-bain. Se précipitant dans la pièce, elle surprit les deux adolescents dans la baignoire, en fin d'action, son fils venant de se décharger dans sa belle-fille. Le sol était jonché de flaques d'eau mousseuses et glissantes. Pattie ouvrit la bouche après avoir gonflé ses poumons :  
\- « Cassy, Justin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
De surprise, le jeune homme se retira précipitamment de sa demi-sœur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. ( _L'eau faisant ventouse, un « plop » sonore résonna dans la salle-de-bain, tel un bouchon de liège qui saute_. _Elle doit avoir plein d'eau dans la chatte. Ecoute, quand elle la secoue, ça fait splosh splosh_.) ***²**. Il resta accroupi dans la baignoire, se cachant à sa mère, et s'excusa promptement. Repliant ses jambes, rouge de gêne, Cassy essaya de s'expliquer mais l'adulte l'interrompit :  
\- « Je ne veux rien savoir ! Fais tes valises, tu retournes chez ton père ! »  
Se sentant l'âme d'un preux chevalier, Justin défendit l'honneur de sa douce. Essayant de lancer un regard noir à sa mère, il s'exclama :  
\- « Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »  
Son regard paraissait gris clair comparé aux ténèbres qui habitaient les yeux de sa génitrice. Le feu preux chevalier battit en retraite, voyant la confiscation de la console arriver de loin. De plus, après la déclaration, il s'offrit le plus beau facepalm de sa vie :  
\- « C'est pas parce que je suis sa demi-sœur que je ne peux pas coucher avec lui ! »  
Le niveau de perplexité du regard de Pattie arracha presque un sourire à son fils. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Ce dernier, voyant que la femme allait dire quelque chose de blessant à l'intention de la jeune fille, la stoppa d'une parole :  
\- « Laisse-la, Maman. »  
La demande soudaine du jeune homme fit réfléchir Pattie sur la remarque assassine qu'elle allait cracher. Elle lui aurait sûrement valu une nouvelle discussion avec son ex-mari et elle n'avait guère envie de le voir. Elle se contenta d'un simple :  
\- «Barre-toi de chez moi. » avant de sortir de la pièce, évitant les flaques d'eau, laissant les deux amants à nouveau seuls.

* * *

 **Oui, vous aurez remarqué que, dans mon texte, la concordance des temps s'est pris un sacré coup de pied au cul ! Elle n'a jamais été mon fort !**

 *** Big dédicace à Fifty Shades, sisi ma Gueule !**

 ***² Au départ, c'était juste des phrases destinées à faire rire ma sœur, mais je les ai laissées pour votre bon plaisir ! Ne me remerciez pas.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
